Un experimento de miedo
by Cloeh
Summary: Todos tenemos miedos a algo, pero Leonardo, el "sin miedo", jamás ha demostrado el suyo… ¿que pasara si sus hermanos deciden encontrar aquel temor? ¿que consecuencias podrá tener este "experimento"?. ¡Capitulo 5 arriba!
1. Planteamiento

Hola a todos!, por fin he vuelto! y aquí les traigo un nuevo fics!, espero que les guste :)

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**_: este fics esta hecho en el contexto de la serie del 2003 ( con Casey y Abril adultos), la única diferencia es que tendrá a Spike, la tortuga mascota de Rafa de la serie del 2012. Será importante para algunos momentos.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "Planteamiento"**

.

En las alcantarillas de Nueva York cuatro tortugas mutantes comenzaban un día normal, ya había pasado mucho desde que habían derrotado a Shredder y solo tenían que estar atento a algún robo menor de los ninjas del pie guiados por Karai y también vigilar a Hun y sus dragones púrpuras.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, habían vivido muchas aventuras pero también tristezas, aun les faltaba el "buenos días hijos" que su padre estaba acostumbrado a decir en las mañanas. Splinter había muerto producto de los años de su vejez pero había fallecido en el sueño, sin sufrir dolor alguno. Luego de esto Leonardo se había empecinado a tomar el puesto de su padre con todas las responsabilidades, pero sus hermanos también se empecinaron con no dejarle toda la carga a él, logrando un equilibrio basado en su hermandad.

Los chicos tomaban alegremente su desayuno, mientras hablaban de la película que había visto la noche anterior

- Yo quiero unos de esos autos – Mike hacia como que tomaba un volante – brrrrr! – hacia un movimiento como que giraba el volante – ¡Cuidado vieja no te cruces! –

- En este caso serias tú el que no deberías andar a toda velocidad – suspiraba Donatelo, pero su hermano solo le sonrió y siguió con su loca carrera imaginaria.

- ¡Oh! Toretto me esta persiguiendo… pobrecito no me alcanza – Rafael casi escupió su leche con cereal de su boca.

- ¡Toretto te da vuela el trasero en una carrera, zoquete! – Rafa reía

- En mi imaginación ¿no? – Mike lo miro molesto –¡ PERO RAFAEL! – grito Mike haciendo que sus tres hermanos saltaran

- ¿Que paso? – señalo Leonardo - ¿porque gritas así? -

- ¡Me paso Toretto porque me distrajo! … ¡AY! – Mike recibió un zape de Rafa – deja de distraerme que me ganara la carrera…¡ BRRR! – volvía a girar su volante imaginario, Rafa estuvo a punto de tirarle el plato con leche en la cabeza.

- Déjalo Rafa – dijo Leo al ver que era en vano – déjalo que termine la carrera… ¡Dios, que imaginación tiene – sonreía.

- Es que me exaspera -

- Todo te exaspera, Rafa – señalaba Mike evadiendo un zape de Rafa mientras giraba su volante.

Los chicos siguieron conversando, mientras su loco hermano luchaba en una carrera a muerte … en su imaginación claro esta.

- ¡IGGG! – intento hacer un sonido de freno – ¡ya esta! –

- ¿Ganaste supongo? - pregunto curioso Donatelo

- No, empatamos… -

- Ni en tu imaginación puedes ganar, loser – reía Rafa

-Rafa, ¡Es Toretto! – Mike miro extrañado a su hermano de bandana carmesí - ¿tu como fans de Torretto desconfiaste de él?... no puedo creerlo – movía su cabeza negativamente, Rafa iba a responder, pero Mike lo interrumpió – y no muevas la mesa, no tiene la…-

- Yo no estoy moviendo nada…-

- Nadie esta moviendo nada… es un temblor – se levanto Leo serio en alerta mirando a todos lados, corrió a la sala y tomo a Spike pasándosela a Rafa – para que no te muevas…quédese sentados y ninguno se mueva de este sitio, es el mas seguro de la guarida – ordeno.

Lo chicos empezaron a ver con temor como todo se empezó a mover, Mike se abrazo a Don con miedo, mientras Rafa acerco su silla a ellos reflejando también un poco de temor en sus ojos. Leonardo estaba de pie detrás de ellos, en sus ojos no se podía ver miedo…solo preocupación y alerta para proteger a los suyos.

El temblor comenzó a ser mas fuerte y algunas cosas comenzaron a caerse. Miguelangel dio un gritito bajo y se aferro mas a Donatelo quien lo sostenía fuerte, por su parte Rafael abrazaba a Spike y se presionaba a sus otros dos hermanos. Leonardo se sujetaba en las sillas de sus hermanos siempre en alerta y mirando el techo en caso de alguna trizadura… el temblor comenzó a detenerse.

- Ya esta pasando chicos – señalaba Leo – relájense, ya pasó…- suspiro

Los hermanos menores abrieron sus ojos que aun reflejaban el miedo normal provocado por un temblor, notaron también que estaban muy juntos por la tensión. Mike le sonrío con ternura a Rafa quien sostenía con fuerza su pequeña mascota, el de bandana carmesí lo miro avergonzado al demostrar su temor y se alejo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No paso nada chicos, solo un temblor fuerte nada mas – Leo dijo calmado mientras le daba unas palmaditas en los hombros a sus hermanos, luego se dirigió a la sala.

- Fiuu!, por fin paso – suspiro temeroso pero aliviado Mike

- Miedoso – bufo Rafael

- No te hagas el valiente, Rafa – sonrio Mike – también tenías miedo –

- ¿Yo?, Nunca… solo estaba nervioso por la seguridad de Spike –

- Estabas casi encima de nosotros por miedo y el pobre Spike casi lo ahogas de lo apretado que lo tenías– reía Mike.

Rafa observo a su mascota en sus manos y el pobre Spike estaba tenso, luego miro a sus hermanos menores.

- Admítelo – señalo Don sonriendo ya tranquilo.

- Ok, tal vez un poquito – señalo Rafa mirando para otro lado.

- Es normal tener miedo o un cierto nerviosismo por un temblor – asentía Donatelo – es algo natural…-

- A mi me dio mucho miedo –

- A ti todo te da miedo Mike – le daba un pequeño empujón Rafa

- No todo… a ver - dijo pensativo – solo los extraterrestres, los temblores, lo payasos….-

Y así Miguelangel seguía con su lista mientras sus hermanos suspiraban y se centraban en Leonardo quien ordenaba las cosas en la sala y veía con detalle el techo por si no había alguna trizadura

- Donnie – decía Rafa dejando a Spike en la mesa - tú dirás que el miedo a los temblores es natural, pero en Leo no vi nada, solo estaba alerta –

- ..los meteoritos destructores…- seguia Mike en su lista, sin tomar en cuenta a sus hermanos - los marcianos…los marcianos en naves echas de meteorito –

- Bueno- dijo pensativo Donnie a Rafa- en realidad a Leo no le he visto ningún miedo, solo el de las alturas, pero lo supero –

- los zombies…los fantasmas…los duendes…-

- ¡Como no va a tener aunque sea un miedo! – señala Rafa – todos tenemos al menos uno, como yo a los insectos…-

- Y yo a la detención del avance tecnológico - asentía Don - y Mike le tiene miedo a …- miro junto con Rafa a su hermano menor que seguía dando la lista de sus miedos.

- …y a las alianzas de zombies con fantasmas y marcianos con naves hechas de meteoritos, eso no mas – termino el menor como si nada.

- Le tiene miedo a todo – suspiraron.

- Malos – le saco la lengua – pero en serio Leo no tiene miedos – los chicos lo miraron extrañados al ver que había puesto atención en su charla.

- No le tiene miedo a los ninja o a cualquier suceso paranormal… por mas que pienso no se me ocurre nada- señalaba pensativo Rafael

- ¿Y el que nos maten a nosotros en batalla? –

- Ese temor es obvio, Mike, pero es de todos nosotros…- explica a Donnie – el miedo de perder a un ser querido es natural – asiente- pero a lo que me refiero es un miedo especifico provocado por algo…como el de Rafa con los insectos o los mutiples tuyos – miro a Mike.

- Pero como el intrépido no va a tener algún miedo especifico – señalaba exasperado el de bandana carmesí – me da curiosidad saber….-

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Leo.

-¿Estamos pensando lo mismo? –

- Creo que si, Donnie – contesto Mike - pero no creo que Leo nos dejara tener un auto enchulado-

- Los miedos de Leo, zoquete – Rafael le dio un zape.

- Podríamos averiguarlo no – señalo Donatelo con sus ojos brillando ya que seria todo un desafío

- Y así utilizaría esto cuando se ponga en contra de nosotr… ¿que? – se quejo Rafael al ver a sus hermanos que lo miraban serios.

- La idea es solo por curiosidad, no usarlo en su contra-

- Ok, ok – asintió Rafael - solo por curiosidad -

- Experimento: el miedo especifico de Leonardo – decía el genio pensativo mientras sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados.

- Donnie, nos estas dando miedo – Mike se alejaba de él.

- Lo siento – señalo avergonzado el chico- es que es algo desconocido, entonces mi esencia de científico brota-

- Si tú lo dices – lo seguía mirando igual el menor.

- Ok – señalaba Rafael – averiguaremos el miedo de nuestro hermano "sin miedo"…– señalaba sonriendo con malicia.

- Sin pasarse Rafa…-

- Como crees, Donnie – Rafa sonreia, pero sus hermanos estaban incrédulos – ok, ok ya entendí…-

- Y obviamente Leo no tiene que saber nada…o se pondría en alerta- afirmo Donatelo.

- Estamos de acuerdo entonces – sonrío Mike – averiguar el miedo de Leo sin que él sepa y que no se nos pase la mano – miro de reojo a Rafa

Leonardo de acerco a sus hermanos, se dio cuenta que se miraban cómplices entre si

- No hay ningún daño en la guarida por el temblor – los miro curioso – ¿qué traman?-

Los chicos lo miraron como si nada, pero estaban un poco sorprendidos, es increíble como Leo los podía leer como la palma de su mano. Pero no pensaban decirle sobre su "investigación".

- Nada bro, solo que teníamos ganas de ver una película en la noch…- decía Donatelo.

-¡CUIDADO EL ZOMBIE! - grito de pronto Mike indicando atrás de Leo, tanto Rafa como Don saltaron del susto por el grito repentino, pero Leonardo le sonrió.

-Que imaginación tienes Mike – sonreía el hermano mayor tranquilo.

- ¡ SI ES VERDAD! ES EL ZOMBIE DE…DE… - gritaba pensativo – DE SHREDDER -

-Ok bro – suspiraba resignado Leo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Mike – mejor vamos a entrenar – decía mientras se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento – los quiero allá en 5 minutos -

Sus hermanos asintieron mientras veían como su hermano mayor entraba a la sala.

- Ok, - suspiraba Mike - no le tiene miedo a los zombies …¡AY! – recibió un empujón de Don – ¡AU! – recibió un zape de Rafa – ¡que les pasa?!… ¡¿2x1 hoy?!- señalaba molesto el menor.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos, tarado – Rafa estaba exasperado.

- ¿No que teníamos que probar sus miedos?- Mike los miraba como si nada

-Pero también tenemos que tener cuidado con que el método no sea muy obvio – decía pensativo Donatelo - o podríamos tener un sesgo producido por la conciencia del blanco de nuestra investigac…- miro como sus hermanos los miraban como si estuviera hablando en chino- solo…solo métodos no tan obvios – suspiro resignado el chico - tuvimos suerte que no se diera cuenta ahora -

- Chicos – les llamo Leo – si no vienen ahora les daré una hora más por impuntualidad en el entrenamiento – los chicos se levantaron y corrieron a la sala por temor al castigo.

Mientras los chicos se ponían en posición para entrenar se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza, luego fijaron su vista en Leonardo quien cerraba la puerta de la sala sin saber que seria el blanco del "experimento" de sus hermanos menores.

Leonardo sintió un escalofrió por su espalda… no sabía porque, pero presentía que seria un día muy diferente.

.

* * *

.

Fin de este capitulo…

¿Qué sucederá ahora que los chicos tienen un objetivo? ¿ Leonardo se dará cuenta?.

Tratare de subir un capitulo por semana ;)

Gracias por leer mi fics :)

Espero sus review

Cloeh.

.


	2. Primeros métodos

Hola de nuevo, gracias por sus review, me motivan para seguir con el fic!

Me demore un poco, pero por fin llego el capitulo 2, espero que les guste.

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**_: este fics esta hecho en el contexto de la serie del 2003 ( con Casey y Abril adultos), la única diferencia es que tendrá a Spike, la tortuga mascota de Rafa de la serie del 2012. Será importante para algunos momentos.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "Primeros métodos"**

.

En las alcantarillas los hermanos entrenaban guiados por Leonardo, estos se miraban cómplices, estaban decididos a encontrar algún miedo especifico en el intrépido, uno que solo tuviera él. Y querían descubrirlo a través de pruebas o como le decía Donatelo "experimentos". Es por eso que el descanso un par de hermanos salieron y trajeron escondidos ciertos "instrumentos" para aplicar un método.

Luego del descanso, el entrenamiento avanzo normalmente y justo cuando estaban terminando simplemente se oscureció todo, se había cortó la luz. La mayoría de los hermanos estaban confundidos menos Donatelo que era el responsable de este apagón, había cortado el suministro eléctrico de la guarida a través de un dispositivo que había buscado en el descanso y que tenía en las manos. Su "experimento" tendría resultados, pero no precisamente de Leonardo.

- ¡Ahhhh! – grito Mike desesperado – ¡tengo miedo, tengo miedo!…- se aferraba lo primero que tuviera a la mano.

- ¡Déjame Miguel! – gritaba exasperado Rafael que era ese "algo" a lo que Miguelangel se aferraba con desesperación, el de bandana roja era aplastado por un abrazo histérico.

Donatelo se sobresalto por el grito, soltando el dispositivo del suministro eléctrico que cayo y reboto perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, Don estaba más atento a la reacción de su hermano mayor.

- Calma Miguel – se escucho de Leonardo – todo estará bien – decía sumamente tranquilo haciendo que Don suspirara decepcionado, su hermano mayor no le tenia miedo a la oscuridad…a diferencia de su hermano menor.

- Escúchame bien Mike – continuaba el intrépido – tienes que respir…- pero es interrumpido por la histeria de su hermano menor.

- ¡Me van a comer los fantasmas! –

- ¿No que esos son los zombies? – pregunto Donnie inocentemente.

-¡AHHHGGG!, los zombies también me comerán! –

- ¡Donatelo no le des mas ideas! – gritaba molesto Rafa peleando con Mike que ya lo asfixiaba - ¡déjame zoquete!-

- Chicos escuchen – decía en vano Leonardo

- ¡Tengo miedo! - seguía gritando al borde de las lágrimas Miguel -¡vendrán los zombies y los fantasmas!-.

- ¡Deja de de aplastarme, zoquete histérico!-

- Chicos… - un nuevo intento de Leo

- Demonios ¿donde esta el dispositivo? – buscaba por otro lado Donatelo tanteando en la oscuridad, tanto grito lo tenia mareado.

- ¡Tienes que protegerme Rafa!- Mike seguía en su trance de miedo.

- ¡Te dejare inconciente a golpes y ahí te protegeré!-

- ¡Chicos! - a Leo ya se le acababa la paciencia.

- ¡Rafa me va a pegar para mas remate! –

- ¡Cállate zoquete, me tienes mareado con tanto grit…!-

- ¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS! - grito de pronto Leonado dejando todo en silencio, si hubiera luz, se habría dado cuenta que sus hermanos lo veían atónitos por tremendo grito.

– Fiuu por fin puedo escuchar mi voz - suspiraba Leo – Mike escúchame, siéntate en el piso, cierra los ojos, y trata de respirar con calma….-

- S..si.. Leo – temeroso el menor soltó a Rafa y se sentó en el piso y cerraba los ojos.

- Por fin – Rafa estiraba los brazos – me libere de este maniat… -

- Rafa, apóyalo –

- ¡Pero Leo!-

- Solo apóyalo, es tu hermano menor –

- Ok – bufo Rafael mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano, este automáticamente lo abrazo pero no tan "aplastante".

- Tengo miedo – susurro un Mike aterrado. Rafael suspiro su hermano menor lo necesitaba.

– Ya Mike – señalo suave Rafa - el intrépido va a solucionar las cosas, solo cálmate-

- Donnie– decía por su lado Leonardo – acompáñame a ver los fusibles-

Donatelo suspiro, si solo encontrara el dispositivo no tendrían que ir a ver los fusibles, ahora tendría que acompañar a su hermano mayor caminando en la oscuridad, lo cual era una de sus debilidades.

-¿Estas ahí, Don?- pregunto el mayor al no recibir respuesta.

- ¡Si!...¡voy! …- el chico camino, pero choco con la estantería de bamboo – ¡AU! – se tomo el brazo con el cual se golpeo he intento seguir, pero tropezó con una pesa y cayo – ¡Ay!-

- ¿Estas bien Don? – Leo dijo preocupado, sabia que a sus hermanos se les dificultaba caminar en la oscuridad.

- Si, solo tropecé…- decía un Donatelo un poco avergonzado-

- A poco no nos dimos cuenta – reía divertido Rafael

- Simpático – ironizaba Don - voy de inmediato contigo, Leo - se levanto y caminaba a paso seguro, pero choco con sus hermanos sentados en el piso y les cayo encima.

- ¡Pero que…! – decía, Rafa debajo de su hermano cerebro- ¡¿que les pasa con aplastarme hoy?!-

- ¡Ahhh! ¡los monstruos no aplastan! – grito un Mike nuevamente histérico en el piso.

Donatelo no podía salir de encima de ellos, entre los empujones de Rafa y los manotazos de Mike no podía tener el impulso y equilibrio para levantarse.

- Calma Mike – Leo sonreía divertido al saber que paso – es solo Donatelo-

- ¿Don es un monstruo? -

- ¡No soy un monstruo!….aunque… – señalaba pensativo el genio – para muchas personas seriamos unos seres bien extrañ…-

- Linda explicación – Rafa estaba molesto y exasperado – ¡ahora salte de encima! – de un empujón fuerte saco a Donatelo de encima de ellos dejándolo sentado al lado de Miguelangel.

- ¡AY! – se quejo Don - ¡tan bruto que eres! – decía adolorido - ahora si voy …–

- No, Donnie – se apresuro a decir Leo - creo que será mejor que yo vaya solo…tú quédate aquí y apoya a Mike –

- Ok - asintió de inmediato Don, no quería seguir chocando con todas las cosas de la casa.

- ¡Donatelo!- el menor abrazó a su hermano genio- pensaba que eras un temible Mario Bross –

- ¿Un que? –

- Un Mario Bross…osea un monstruo aplasta tortugas – asentía con la cabeza muy serio.

- ¡Pero Mike! – exclamaron divertidos sus 3 hermanos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡si es verdad! – decía inocentemente el chico – y tiene un cómplice llamado Luigi -

Tres suspiros resignados se escucharon en esa sala oscura.

- Ok Mike, como quieras – dijo Leo aun divertido por la imaginación de su hermano menor – chicos iré a ver la caja de fusibles, quédense aquí -

- Ok -dijeron al unísono.

Los hermanos menores escucharon como Leonardo salía de la sala sin mayores problemas, sabían que era el más ágil en la oscuridad.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Donatelo.

- Yo iré tras el intrépido – dijo Rafa con un tono malvado- tengo estos binoculares ultravioletas- señalo sacándolos de un bolso cercano –

- ¿Pero como…?- preguntaba Donatelo

- Lo traje ocultos en el descanso, era obvio que la oscuridad seria tu primer experimento Don – Rafa se puso los binoculares permitiéndole ver en la oscuridad – así que aprovechare de probar un experimento del miedo -

- ¿Pero cual…?- Donatelo no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta cuando Rafa ya había salido de la sala.

- Espero que le vaya bien – suspiro Don – mi método del miedo a la oscuridad no funciono –

- ¡Tu fuiste! – señalo sorprendido Mike - y ¿porque me torturaste también a mi?-

- No seas dramático – le dio un empujón suave - estabas en la misma sala, fue inevitable -

- Aun así no te perdono el asustarme con Mario bross – dijo Mike resentido – son monstruos mata tortugas….capaz que sean secuaces de Shredder –

Donatelo suspiro resignado, miro en dirección a la puerta expectante a los resultados del método de Rafael.

Por su parte Leonardo caminaba lentamente por la sala de estar, pero de pronto sintió como se movía la mesa.

- Chicos ¿son uds? – pero no recibió respuesta, siguió caminando cuando escucho un libro caerse – en serio chicos dejen de jugar -

- ¡Estamos acá! – gritaron un par de voces de la sala de entrenamiento, Leo supuso que Rafa estaba con ellos.

- Mi imaginación estupida- suspiro el chico - se me esta pegando la de Miguelangel- siguió caminando, cuando salto por el sonido de una olla caer en la cocina – ¡¿que demonios?! ¿Hay alguien allí? – estaba nervioso, pero no asustado.

Siguió caminando cuando sintió que las puertas de los estantes de la cocina se cerraban estrepitosamente.

- ¡Demonios! – alzo la voz Leo poniéndose en guardia – si eres un Ninja del pie te aseguro que te puedo…- pero no alcanzo a hacer nada ya que recibió un cojín en su rostro.

_- Te llevare conmigo_ –se escucho una voz tétrica

Leonardo escucho con atención, no eras sus hermanos porque estaban en la sala de entrenamiento…no era un ninja del pie, porque no los atacaría con un cojín…¿que era entonces?….

_- "Dame tu alma"- _se volvió a escuchar

Leonardo escucho como muchas cosas se movían y se caían.

_- " Te matare y te llevare al infierno"- _esa voz de nuevo

- No es un ninja del pie…- suspiro un Leo nervioso - nuevamente tendré que espantar los malos espíritus- siguió caminando como si nada – ¡espíritus váyanse ahora!, porque los echare igual con un ritual que no les gustara – dijo seguro.

Rafael quien estaba susurrando y moviendo las cosas escucho lo dicho por su hermano y quedo consternado. Sabía que su padre le había enseñado a Leonardo rituales para alejar los malos espíritus, pero de ahí a no tener miedo por un fantasma y echarlos como si nada, realmente era sorprendente

Se escucho como Leo abría la puerta de la casa para ver los fusibles que estaba afuera de la guarida en una cajita, rápidamente Rafael volvió a donde sus hermanos.

- ¿Y como te fue? – preguntaba Mike curioso al sentir cuando se sentaba en el piso su hermano

- Nada – suspiraba Rafa sacándose los binoculares – no le tiene miedo a los espíritus – decía mientras escondía los lentes.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿también hay espíritus?!..– grito Mike asustado- ¿y si hay espíritus Mario Bross? – se tapa la manos con la boca – serian mas peligr….- pero recibió dos zapes, uno de cada hermano.

– ¡AY! – se quejó molesto el menor- cuando vengan los plomeros a aplastarlos, no les daré monedas para que los deje tranquilo –

- No le des otro zape – señalo Don a Rafa en la oscuridad

- ¿Pero como sabias…? – pregunto Rafa sorprendido, ya que tenia la mano arriba para darle otro "golpecito" a su hermano.

- Es obvio – decia Don cuando se encendió la luz - parece que a Leo le fue bien, Mike ya puedes dejarme – señalaba el chico para que le soltara su brazo que estaba medio morado por la presión.

Rápidamente Rafael les comento a sus hermanos sobre sus "experimento" de miedo de fantasma y su fracaso rotundo, Miguelangel se tranquilizo al ver que lo de los espíritus no había sido mas que una broma.

Estaban en eso cuando Leonardo volvió, tanto Donatelo como Rafael intentaron ver algún reflejo en su rostro de miedo a los supuestos fantasmas pero nada. El intrépido llegaba de lo mas tranquilo y recibía feliz el abrazo de agradecimiento de Miguelangel por restablecer la electricidad…suspiraron y comenzaron a pensar en que otro miedo pondría tener.

Leonardo noto a los chicos pensando, pero se acerco a Rafael.

- ¿Que pasa, Rafa? – preguntó preocupado – ¿te sientes bien?, ¿tienes algún problema? –

- No… - Rafa lo quedo mirando extrañado - ¿porque preguntas?-

- Porque estas muy pensativo –

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso me ofende! – lo miro un poco molesto Rafa - ¡Yo también pienso!

- Es que es mas normal que actúes a que pienses las cosas- dijo Leonardo – vale, vale, no te enojes era solo una pregunta-

- Pues también pienso – asintió Rafa y luego miro a Don que aun estaba en la luna pensando - y Donatelo también esta pensativo y no le dices nada – señala molesto.

- Porque en él es normal – interrumpió Mike - pero en ti eso es una señal de apocalip… -

- Y tu no hables mucho – interrumpió Leonardo- que tampoco eres de lo que se le ve muy pensativo –

- Pero yo tengo una cualidad - decía Mike cruzando los brazos desafiante – tengo estilo para que no se me note tanto que no pienso – afirmaba mientras se iba "con estilo" de la sala.

Donatelo escucho esto y miro extrañado a su hermano menor, iba a decir algo…

- No, Donnie – interrumpió Leo - Mike no se da cuenta de lo mal que se escucho eso…-

- Con tanta tontera que dice junta, no creo que la gente note su "estilo" – suspiro Rafa.

Los chicos sonrieron divertidos ante las locuras y dichos de su hermano menor.

- Bueno – señalo Leo - ¿a quien le toca el almuerzo hoy?-

Se escucho unas ollas cayendo en la cocina junto con un grito.

- A Mike – asintieron los tres hermanos

- ¿Entrenamos un poco mas?- pregunto Rafael a sus hermanos – quede con gusto a poco con el corte de luz.

-Ok, yo me apunto – señalo Leonardo, quien no podía negarse a un entrenamiento extra.

- Yo paso – dijo Donatelo - mejor iré a ayudar a Mike, antes que haga explotar la cocina – sonríe.

Así Donatelo salio de la habitación, mientras sus hermanos mayores se quedaban entrenando.

.

Un rato después, Rafael y Leonardo se sentaban para almorzar…Mike muy orgulloso le ponía los platos con pollo asado y arroz primavera.

- Hace hambre – sonreía feliz Rafael al ver su plato

- Se ve muy bien- sonreía Leonardo, "_¿dónde estará la salsa de soya?" _pensó, se levanto y busco por todos lados, finalmente encontró la botellita de soya en un estante apartado de los alimentos. Le agrego a su arroz y la dejo retirada de la mesa, ya que él solamente le gustaba esta salsa.

A medida que avanzaba el almuerzo y los chicos conversaban, Leo comenzó a sentir un dolor de estomago que le había impedido seguir comiendo… los chicos se dieron cuenta de inmediato por su expresión de dolor.

- ¿Que pasa, bro? – Donatelo de inmediato se levanto.

- Me duele el estomago – Leo se tomaba con dolor el abdomen.

- Zoquete, ¿que le pusiste al plato de Leo? – decía preocupado Rafa

- A todos les puse lo mismo…- contestó Mike cuando se fijo en la botella de soya – ¿Le pusiste eso, Leo? – su hermano mayor asintió, haciendo que el menor se pusiera histérico – ¡yo ayer le agregue veneno para las plagas!-

- ¡Que!- gritaron sus hermanos.

- Es que – decía nervioso el menor - la soya mezclado con veneno… los insectos no sienten la diferencia…-

- Y veo que Leo tampoco – señalaba Rafael ya asustado por el rostro de dolor de su hermano mayor.

- Necesito ir al baño- apenas decía Leo.

- Leo yo no sabia…- señalaba Mike con miedo.

- ¡Miguel, eso se aparta de los alimentos!-

- Lo aparto Donnie – decía Leo – yo lo encontré lejos de los alimentos… no fue culpa de él, fue mía por no darme cuenta… ¡ay! – se toma con más fuerza el vientre.

- Estas envenenado – sentencio Donatelo preocupado - tengo que buscar el antídoto rápido o…-

- ¡Necesito ir al baño ahora!- lo interrumpió Leonardo mientras corría al segundo piso y se encerraba en el baño.

- ¡Leo! – Rafa iba a correr detrás de él, pero la mano de Donatelo lo sujeto - ¿que demonios haces?, anda a buscar el antídoto…-

- Es un laxante fuerte – señalo tranquilo Donatelo

- ¿Qué?! – Rafael señalo impactado, pero a la vez aliviado.

- Es para descartar varios miedos – asintió Donatelo.

- Pero igual creo que se nos paso la mano – decía Mike culpable.

- Si… - señalo pensativo Rafa mas tranquilo - es buena idea… aunque lo veo mas preocupado que con miedo…-

- Creo que será otro experimento fallido – suspiro Donatelo

- Vamos a darle algo para que se le quite el dolor rápido - decía Mike, ya no podía con la culpa – no me gusto esto, no quiero hacerlo sufrir mas -

- No te preocupes – lo calmaba Don - con esto - le muestra una botellita - estará bien de inmediato-.

Se escucha el lavado y como la puerta del baño de abre, los chicos corren a ver la expresión de Leo, pero estaba de lo mas tranquilo, aunque aun reflejaba dolor.

- ¿Encontraste el antídoto, Donnie? – pregunto Leonardo

- Tengo este – le muestra la botellita- pero no se si es el ideal -

- Tranquilo Donnie, sé que encontraras el antídoto – decía el chico tranquilo – confío en ti… y si no lo encuentras, no te sientas culpable por lo que pueda pasarm…-

- Leo no digas eso – lo interrumpió Mike angustiado, ya la culpa lo estaba matando.

- No te preocupes Mike, todo estará bien – decía Leonardo mientras se tomaba el contenido de la botellita – creo que es el ideal, se me paso de inmediato el dolor – asentía el intrépido mirando la botellita.

- ¿Seguro? – Mike lo miraba preocupado aun.

- Si, bro – le sonrió Leo- no te preocupes, se paso el dolor – suspiro aliviado, luego miro a Donatelo - sigues siendo nuestro medico especialista en todo – se estiro un poco cansado - iré a descansar un rato…calma, todo esta bien – miro a sus hermanos.

Los chicos vieron como Leonardo se iba a su habitación de lo más tranquilo. Se miraron entre si y suspiraron, otro experimento fallido.

- Leo no le tiene miedo ni al dolor, ni al morir y ni al ser envenenado – señalo Donatelo.

- Tres miedos descartados de una – afirmo Rafael

- Pero no quiero más experimentos que tengan que ver con causarle dolor a Leo – señalo Mike serio – o le digo a Leo de todo esto-

- Ok, ok… no te alteres Mike – trataba de tranquilizarlo Donnie – te dije que seria solo un momento, que el antídoto haría efecto de inmediato…era solo para descartar estos 3 miedos -

- Tú me das mas miedo cuando se trata de ciencia – le decía Mike a Rafa quien asintió un poco temeroso también.

-Ok, entendí el mensaje – suspiro Donatelo – no mas método que impliquen dolor, lo prometo -

Los tres volvieron a la cocina para terminar su almuerzo, pero empezaron a sentir un dolor de estomago casi de inmediato. Rafael y Donatelo miraron serios a Miguelangel.

- Cuando fueron a ver a Leo al baño, yo me quede atrás y le añadí laxante al arroz de los tres – asintió Mike.

- ¡Pero porque hiciste esto tarado! – grito Rafael tomándose el abdomen con dolor.

- Como castigo por hacer sufrir a Leo… y dejarles en claro que si lo hacen sufrir otra vez a Uds. les pasara lo mismo -

- Pero tú también comiste el laxante…- apenas decía Donatelo

- También me lo merecía porque fui cómplice de esto… ¡y yo les ganare el baño!- señalo Mike corriendo al segundo piso –

Los otros dos lo siguieron corriendo, pero Miguelangel ya había cerrado la puerta del baño con llave.

– Me quedo claro el concepto de "no hacer sufrir mas a Leo"– apenas caminaba Donatelo en dirección a su laboratorio – iré a buscar el antídoto – se apoyaba de las paredes para avanzar.

- Apúrate por favor – rogaba Rafael tomándose el estomago apoyado de la puerta del baño…- esta me las pagaras, Mike – apenas decía.

- ¡Nos los merecemos por malos! – se escucho una voz decidida del interior del baño.

Y así mientras Leonardo dormía tranquilamente sus hermanos sufrían el mismo dolor vivido por él hace un momento, irónicamente por un experimento que ellos mismos habían decidido realizar…experimento que continuaría a pesar de los métodos fallidos, porque aun habían muchos miedos por probar…

.

* * *

.

Fin de este capitulo…

Varios miedos descartados…y por otra parte, Miguelangel dejo en claro su concepto "no hacer sufrir a Leo", aunque es un poco drástico ¿no? :P

Gracias por leer mi fics :)

Espero sus review

Cloeh.

.


	3. Cajas secretas

Hola! Gracias por sus review, me animan mucho para seguir :)

¿Que mas se les ocurrirá a los hermanos menores para descubrir el miedo de Leonardo?, sigan leyendo y verán ;)

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**_: este fics esta hecho en el contexto de la serie del 2013 ( con Casey y Abril adultos), la única diferencia es que tendrá a Spike, la tortuga mascota de Rafa de la serie del 2012. Será importante para algunos momentos.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: "Cajas secretas"**

.

Ya había pasado unas horas desde el episodio del "veneno-laxante" y en la guarida solo se encontraba Leonardo durmiendo en su habitación y Miguelangel acostado en la sala viendo una película. Mike aun se tomaba la cabeza por los zapes dados de parte de Rafael y Donatelo por haberlos engañado y hacerlos ingerir el laxante, aun con esto el menor insistía que se lo merecían por haber hecho sufrir a Leonardo.

Después de los regaños y zapes, sus hermanos salieron a las alcantarillas en busca de algo que no le quisieron decir al menor, sin embargo le habían dado una misión para probar un miedo: debía esconder "algo" muy apreciado para Leo y así ver la reacción del mayor. Lo difícil en esto es que ese "algo" estaba en la habitación en donde Leo estaba durmiendo y era conocido que el mayor tenia una excelente defensa aun dormido.

Miguelangel le llevaba un vaso de agua a su hermano, ya que lo escucho toser…entro lentamente a la habitación y vio en una silla ese "algo" que debía esconder. Pero primero quería ver como estaba su hermano, aun se sentía culpable al haber sido cómplice del malestar de Leo, estaba de acuerdo en buscar el miedo de su hermano, pero no quería hacerlo sufrir en ningún nivel. El chico dejo el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche y se acerco a la cama donde estaba Leo, este dormía placidamente. Mike sonrío tranquilo, el efecto del laxante había pasado completamente.

– Lo siento - susurro el menor – te prometo que no lo hare mas - apoyo su mano en el hombro de Leo… grave error…

Leonardo aun medio dormido tomo la mano de Miguelangel y lo lanzo en contra de la pared. El intrépido quedo de pie en medio de la cama con una katana en pose de defensa por el ataque de cualquier enemigo…pero no hubo ataque, solo un quejido conocido. Leonardo se giro y vio como Mike estaba de cabeza en el rincón de la habitación, se dio de inmediato cuenta de lo ocurrido.

- ¡Mike! – Leo corrió para ayudarlo – lo siento…yo creía que eras…-

- Un Ninja del pie, si sé…- termino Mike sentándose y dejando de ver todo de cabeza ¡au!, que fuerza tienes – se quejaba tomándose el brazo

- Lo siento – decía Leo preocupado - fue un reflejo-

- Un reflejo doloroso para mi – el chico se tomaba los hombros - tendré que venir con un escudo cuando tengas pesadillas, o me lanzaras a la china – reía el menor.

- ¿Estas bien? …yo…-

- Relájate Leo, estoy bien – sonreía el menor – las llaves de Rafa duelen mas –

Leonardo suspiro tranquilo, mientras ayudaba a parar a su hermano menor.

- Te traje ese vaso de agua – Mike le indica la mesita de noche – los demás salieron un rato, así que sigue durmiendo – lo miro preocupado - aun tienes cara de sueño -

- Es que me quede hasta tarde anoche practicando unas katas – decía Leonardo tomando agua y sentándose en la cama.

- Tanto practicar Leo – bufo Miguelangel - aprende a relajarte con…-

- Con estilo – termino la frase Leonardo sonriendo – lo practicare bro –

- Yo te enseñare después – Mike hizo una pose – el tener estilo no es de la noche a la mañana –

- Ok – bostezaba Leo divertido recostándose, mientras su hermano se acercaba a la puerta.

- Que descanses – susurro Mike cerrando la puerta, escucho con cuidado y noto como su hermano estaba durmiendo de inmediato, realmente estaba cansado.

Miguelangel suspiro tranquilo y vio el objeto de su misión que tenia en sus manos,"Ogima" el oso de peluche de infancia de Leonardo. Con tanta preocupación en el golpe de su hermano menor, Leo no se había dado cuenta cuando Mike había tomado su querido oso de peluche.

- Ahora donde te escondo…¡ya se! – Mike bajo a la cocina y lo dejo en el estante debajo del lavaplatos – solo será por un rato Ogima, es para ver algún miedo en tu dueño – sonreía mientras cerraba la puerta del estante.

Miguelangel se levanto cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y vio llegar a sus dos hermanos con dos cajas.

- ¿Como les fue chicos?- pregunto Mike mirando curioso aquellas cajas.

- Bien, ¿y a ti? –

- Todo bien Donnie, ya esta escondido Ogima y Leo no se dio cuenta… aunque tiene una excelente defensa dormido- se quejo adolorido Miguelangel.

- ¿Te dio un golpe?-

- Me hizo volar por los aires, Don – suspiraba el chico - aun me duele el caparazón -

- ¡Que bueno!- Rafael río – es nuestra venganza por lo del laxante –

- Ya llegara la hora de mi venganza, de parte de….-

- La tortuga Titan – terminaron la frase sus hermanos.

- Si – los miro Mike - pero sin la pose no se ve bien - hizo una pose de superhéroe – la venganza será de la Tortuga Titan – reía con las manos en la cintura.

- Sigues y te doy mas zapes – lo miro impaciente Rafael.

- No mas zapes – lo miro temeroso Mike – ya cubriste la cuota de la semana por lo del laxante – asentía un poco molesto.

- Ok, Ok - interrumpió Donatelo – ya trajimos algo para probar un par de hipótesis nuevas- decía dejando las cajas en la mesa

- ¿Que son?- observaba curioso Miguel.

- Míralas – señalo Don- pero con cuidado para que no escapen-

- Ok – Mike vio cada una de las cajas con cuidado – ¡wow! ¿Como consiguieron esto en las alcantarillas?- señalaba entusiasmado el menor.

- Uno tiene que saber donde buscar, nada más- respondió Donatelo - aunque Rafa no me ayudo con la última –

- Por supuesto que no - decía temeroso el de bandana roja.

Mike tomo la caja en cuestión y se la acercaba a Rafael quien retrocedía temeroso.

- ¿Que pasa si me abriera esta cajita en tu cabeza? – señalaba maliciosamente Mike.

- ¡No juegues con eso, zoquete! – se alejaba Rafael asustado.

- Pero tú, el gran Rafael Hamato, le teme a esta cosita – se reía el menor.

- La cosa es ver si a Leo le da miedo no a mi – Rafael retrocedía aun mas.

- Ya Mike déjalo- señalo Donatelo - después te dejo la caja para que fastidies a Rafa – sonrió

- ¡Hey!-

- Es una broma, Rafa – reía Don – Mike ¿Leonardo sigue durmiendo? – el menor asintió – ok, entonces veremos este miedo-

Donatelo le quitó la Cajita a Mike y sube la escalera dirigiéndose a la habitación de Leonardo. Sus hermanos lo siguieron y esperaron afuera mientras veían como su hermano entraba, unos minutos después Donatelo salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta para ver alguna reacción.

- ¿Donde la dejaste? -

- En la almohada – señalo el chico – será solo cuestión de minutos…-

Sus hermanos veían con expectación desde la puerta abierta, la reacción de su hermano mayor.

Leonardo mientras dormía comenzó a sentir que algo caminaba por su almohada, aun adormilado sabia que debía ser un insecto que se alejaría…pero se equivoco… sintió como aquel ser estaba ahora sobre su cara. El chico tomo aquello con su mano y abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que era ni mas ni menos que una Tarántula viva…no sintió miedo, solo un poco de nervios por si lo pudiera morder. En un rápido reflejo el chico tiro lejos la araña a cualquier dirección, pero esta dirección fue hacia la puerta que se encontraba abierta….

Por su parte, los chicos vieron como Leonardo abría sus ojos sorprendido por la araña, pero no tenia miedo, solo estaba nervioso. Suspiraron decepcionados aceptando un nuevo método fallido, pero no se dieron cuenta del reflejo de Leonardo de lanzar la araña en su dirección…

- Ok – decía Rafa cerrando los ojos, suspirando – no le tiene miedo a las ara…- sintió como algo era lanzado a su cara.

- Rafa, no abras los ojos – Rafael escucho de un Donatelo nervioso.

- Esto será bueno – reía Mike.

Rafael no hizo caso a Donatelo y abrió los ojos, para darse cuenta que la tarántula estaba caminando por su cara.

- ¡AGGGHHH! – grito el chico intentando sacársela con la mano pero solo se autopego una cachetada mientras la tarántula caía a su hombro. Rafael empezó a correr para todos lados – ¡sácamela, sácamela! – gritaba una y otra vez.

- ¡Si no te quedas quieto no podré! – gritaba Donatelo corriendo atrás de él – ¡demonios quédate quieto! –

- ¡Quítamela, quítamela!-

Miguelangel solo reía hasta las lágrimas al ver a su hermano rudo correr despavorido por todo el primer piso y con Donatelo atrás para poder quitársela, pero entre tanto manotazo y empujones el chico no se podía acercar a su hermano histérico.

- Se parecen a estas comedias inglesas en donde corren en cámara rápida -

- Cállate zoque…- se detenía Rafael

- ¡La araña, Rafa, la araña!- gritaba el menor haciendo que el de carmesí volviera a correr dando manotazos por todos lados para sacársela.

Leonardo salio de su habitación por tremendo escándalo, se dio cuenta de inmediato que la araña había caído en la persona menos apta para recibirla. Vio al lado de él como Mike estaba en el piso riéndose a más no poder por la situación.

- Y yo sin cámara – reía Mike

- Es gracioso – sonreía Leo, pero de inmediato se puso serio- pero Rafa lo esta pasando mal, esto debe acabarse ahora -

Rápidamente Leo salto a la sala, le hizo una zancadilla a Rafael y lo boto, rápidamente le saco la araña y se alejo con ella en las manos. Pero su hermano seguía gritando histérico.

- ¡Rafael basta! - gritaba Leonardo, pero su hermano no hacia caso – ¡Rafa yo tengo la araña, cálmate!-

Sin embargo Rafael sentándose seguía dando manotazos, pensando en que él tenía la araña en el cuerpo. Leonardo preocupado le paso la araña a Donatelo y se acerco a su hermano histérico recibiendo uno que otro manotazo, lo tomo de los hombros y…

- ¡LA ARAÑA SE FUE!, ¡ASI QUE TRANQUILIZATE POR UN DEMONIO! – grito tan fuerte que hasta se debió haber escuchado en las superficie.

Leonardo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Rafael lo miraba asustado, pero no por la araña sino por tremendo grito. El intrépido se dio cuenta que se le había pasado la mano, observo a su alrededor y noto que Mike, Donatelo y hasta Spike lo miraban impactados.

- ¿Creo que grite muy fuerte? – señalo nervioso el chico

- Creo que me dejaste sordo – decía aun impactado Rafael.

- Lo siento, es que no te calmabas con nada…-

- Ok, es entendible – asintió Rafa – gracias por quitarme la araña – suspiro tranquilo.

- Para eso estamos los hermanos –

- Pero a la otra, haceme reaccionar con un golpe – sonreía Rafael – casi me dejaste sin tímpanos-

- Tengo un zumbido en el oído - decía divertido Donatelo.

- Pavarroti se queda chico contigo – sonreía Mike – aunque Rafa podría ser tu dúo soprano con los gritos agudos de histeria – termino riéndose.

- ¡Zoquete! – de pronto se levanto Rafael – ¡tú en vez de ayudarme solo te reíste!- señalo molesto.

- ¡Claro! No quería que acabara tu carrera de comedia inglesa – señalo antes de salir arrancando de un iracundo Rafael.

- Ok, las cosas volvieron a ser las mismas - suspiro Leonardo, mirando a los chicos que corrían por toda la guarida.

- Espero que no rompan nada – decía Don, pero se escucho quebrar un florero – muy tarde –

- ¡Ya chicos! – grito Leonardo – ¡ya es hora del entrenamiento de la tarde!-

- ¡Mike se merece un castigo! – gritaba un Rafael furioso

- Igual no me arrepiento – decía divertido Mike - ahora nosotros estamos en la comedia inglesa corriendo – reía el chico.

- ¡Zoquete cuando te atrape, me desestresare contigo!-

- Se podrán desestresar en unos días - decía Leo intentando pararlos en vano- recuerden que pasado mañana podremos relajarnos –

- Verdad – recordó Donatelo- la comida en el departamento de Abril –

- ¡Si! ¡con películas, popcorn y todo! – señalo Mike parando su loca carrera de golpe… pero el chico freno muy rápido para cierto personaje que lo perseguía…

-¡Mike!- apenas grito Rafael que choco con su hermano menor.

Ambos cayeron estrepitosamente encima del sofá, pero con el impulso pasaron por encima de el, llevándose todo a su paso… la mesa de centro, lámpara, revistas…iban directo al televisor, pero Donatelo rápidamente lo tomo y lo aparto dejando que sus hermanos siguiera su loca carrera ahora como un ovillo de pies y manos. Sin poner detenerse el "ovillo" iba a gran velocidad ahora en contra de Spike que asustado intentaba apartarse lo mas "rápido" posible, la pobre mascota cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero fue elevado por alguien, suspiro aliviado al ver que había sido Leonardo que lo quito del camino justo antes de ser arrollado. Finalmente los chicos chocaron en una pared, cayendo al piso mareados uno al lado del otro con todas las cosas enredadas con ellos.

Ambos chicos vieron como un par de pies se paraban cerca de sus cabezas, levantaron la mirada y vieron a un Leonardo serio y en su hombro un Spike igual de serio.

- Les dije que pararan y no hicieron caso – decía Leo y Spike asentía con la cabeza – ahora dejaron el desorden de un huracán en la sala – señalaba mas serio y Spike nuevamente asentía con la cabeza, se podía ver al pequeño molesto – casi avientan el televisor – Spike asiente la cabecita- … y casi matan aplastado al pobre de Spike en su loca carrera – la mascota miro ahora con miedo a Leo – si Spike eso hubiera pasado- ahora la pequeña miro con miedo a Rafa.

Rafa de un salto tomo a la pequeña mascota y la abrazo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – decía acariciando a la pequeña mascota con un cariño poco visto en él – nunca mas –

- Podrías tratarme así a mi, tu hermanito menor – señalo Mike, pero recibió un zape – ok, no – decía tomándose la cabeza.

- Tienen 5 minutos para ordenar este desorden e ir al entrenamiento -

- Pero Leo…- se quejaron ambos hermanos.

- O tendrán 2 horas mas de entrenamiento – interrumpió Leonardo serio, su mirada severa les recordaba mucho a su maestro Splinter.

- Ok…- dijeron ambos chicos.

Leonardo caminó en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento. Por su parte, Donatelo aun miraba un poco impactado el gran desorden y a la vez veía divertido a sus hermanos intentando desenredarse de los cables de las lámparas, teléfono entre otras cosas…iba a ayudarlos pero…

- No los ayudes, Donnie – se escucho la voz de Leo – ellos se metieron en eso y ellos saldrán, ven ahora o el castigo también será para ti –

- Ok…- señalo Don temeroso por el tono serio de voz de su hermano.

Sin embargo mientras caminaba a la sala de entrenamiento, Donatelo les hizo señas a sus hermanos para que cuidaran la otra caja de la mesa, porque eso seria su otro miedo por explorar, uno mucho mas extremo que los anteriores...

.

* * *

.

Fin de este capitulo…

Otro miedo descartado, pero estuvo bastante movido para descartar el miedo a las arañas ¿no? :P... pero ahora, ¿Qué tendrá la otra caja?.

Gracias por leer mi fics :)

Espero sus review

Cloeh.

.


	4. Métodos un poco salvajes

Hola!, acá el cuarto capitulo de este fics. Muchas gracias por su review :D

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**_: este fics esta hecho en el contexto de la serie del 2003 ( con Casey y Abril adultos), la única diferencia es que tendrá a Spike, la tortuga mascota de Rafa de la serie del 2012. Será importante para algunos momentos.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: "Métodos un poco salvajes"**

.

En una guarida ubicada en las alcantarillas seguían entrenando ninjitsu unas tortugas mutantes con un instructor muy estricto, quien sin querer era el "caso índice" del experimento de sus aprendices.

- Don, ¿como harás la prueba de la otra caja?- susurro Rafa a sus 2 hermanos menores mientras Leonardo estaba distraído revisando unas espadas de bamboo.

- Creo que sé el momento preciso –

- ¿No es peligroso para Leo? –

- No Mike, me asegure de eso – señalo tranquilo Don - no te preocupes –

- O traigo el laxante – dijo divertido Mike.

- Pobre de ti zoquete – lo miro furioso Rafael.

- ¡Una araña! – grito Mike indicando el hombro de Rafael haciendo que este saltara – miedoso – pero recibió un zape – ¡ya basta! mi cabeza parece tambor hoy – se quejo el menor.

- Sige molestando y hare que sea un tambor de estadio de futbol – señalo serio Rafa, mientras Mike lo miraba asustado.

- ¡Chicos atención en sus katas! – grito de pronto Leonardo – ¡cada uno vaya a una esquina para que no conversen y se concentren! -

- ¡Pero Leo! – protestaron sus hermanos.

- ¡Nada de quejas aquí! el ninjitsu es de concentración no de conversación-

- Le ganas al maestro en lo cascarrabias - bufo Rafa, pero se quedo de inmediato callado al ver la mirada fría de su hermano mayor.

- Una hora más de entrenamiento para ti- ordeno Leonardo.

- ¡¿Porque?! – grito Rafa – ¡si solo di mi opinión! –

- Porque estas desconcentrado –

- Eso es mentira, Leo - replico Rafa - es porque no te gusto el comentario-

- Piensa lo que quieras – suspiro Leonardo - una hora más y punto-

- Pero…-

- ¿Quieres que sean dos horas, Rafa?-

- ¡Aggh! – Rafael se fue a su esquina con los puños apretados murmurando cosas en tono bajo.

- No es por defenderlo – señalo Don acercándose a Leo – pero Rafa estaba dando su opinión…o sea libre expresión…-

- Rafael comenzó la conversación reciente – explico el mayor - por eso se queda una hora mas, por desconcentrarse y distraerlos a uds –

- Pero lo hizo sin querer – Mike señalo - no podrías sacarle el cast…-

- ¡Pero ellos se distrajeron también conversando! – grito Rafael - ¡se supone que no debían hacerme caso! –

Leonardo miró pensativo a Rafael dando a entender que le daba la razón, ante esto los hermanos menores reaccionaron.

- ¡Te intentamos sacar el castigo, tarado! – señalaron molestos Miguelangel y Donatelo

-¡A quien creen que le dicen tarado! – grito amenazante Rafael acercándose.

- ¡BASTA! – grito Leo – una hora para Rafa y también para uds dos por seguirle el juego – miro a Mike y Don.

- No te ayudamos mas – Miguelangel miro enojado a su hermano de bandana roja.

- Aprende a escuchar, Rafa – suspiro Donnie- te intentábamos ayudar –

- Lo justo es justo – asintió Rafael.

- ¡Hagan sus katas ahora o el castigo será doble!- interrumpió su hermano mayor para detener la discusión.

Los tres chicos suspiraron resignados y comenzaron a hacer lo ordenado por Leonardo, quien también realizaba su entrenamiento vigilando a sus hermanos menores.

.

Luego de una ardua practica, los chicos salieron de la sala de entrenamiento…tanto Mike como Donatelo miraban con algo de resentimiento a Rafael, quien les sonreía desafiante. Leonardo observo esto, sabia que debía intervenir.

- Chicos – les llamo la atención Leonardo – lo del entrenamiento ya paso, no se enfaden entre uds por cosas pequeñas, disfruten su hermandad- sus hermanos lo quedaron mirando y asintieron tranquilos - así me gusta – sonrío el mayor - ahora están libre de acción, yo me daré una ducha –

Los chicos vieron como Leonardo subía al segundo piso y entraba al baño. Rafael de inmediato se giro hacia sus hermanos menores.

- Ya chicos tenemos que seguir con el plan…- noto que sus hermanos aun lo veían molestos – recuerden lo que nos dijo Leo sobre no enojarnos por cosas pequeñas -

- Ahora le haces caso a Leo porque te conviene – lo miro de reojo Donatelo.

- Tú no estuviste una hora mas por intentar ayudar a una personita que después te acusa – Mike cruzaba los brazos.

- Ok – bufo Rafa – admito que cometí un error, pero no los estaba escuchando bien-

- Si, seguro – señalo incrédulo Don.

- A ver chicos – suspiro Rafael – para recompensarlos me encargare del próximo método – indica la caja encima de la mesa, los chicos iban a decir algo pero el de bandana roja continuo – mientras uds van a jugar el videojuego que traje ayer –

- ¿Será seguro? – Miguelangel miro a Don.

- Vamos Mike – dijo Rafael - si es solo un juego…-

- No es eso – interrumpió Mike - ¿será seguro que te dejemos a cargo? – señalo serio Miguel, mientras Don sonreía divertido.

- Intento ayudar y aun así uds… - dijo el de bandana roja impaciente

- Ok, ok no te enojes, confiaremos en ti – Donatelo miro a Mike y este asintió - nosotros avanzaremos el juego –

Mike sonrío entusiasmado por el juego y se fue corriendo a la sala, mientras Donatelo lo seguía caminando tranquilamente. Por su parte Rafael tomaba la caja pensando en donde esconder su contenido, que era inofensivo, pero Leonardo no sabia esto.

.

Pasado un rato tanto Donatelo y Miguelangel estaban entusiasmados en el juego, cuando vieron a Rafael sentarse en un sillón al lado de ellos, su sonrisa reflejaba que ya había hecho su trabajo.

- Y donde la dejast…- apenas preguntaba Don, pero Rafael lo hizo callar ya que Leonardo bajaba.

- No hay nada mejor que un buena ducha – se sentaba y estiraba, acercándose a los chicos – veo que ya empezaron con el juego-

- Esta buenísimo - decía entusiasmado Mike.

- Iré por un té, ¿quieren algo? – preguntó Leonardo pero sus hermanos negaron con la cabeza.

Mientras Donatelo y Miguelangel seguían distraídos en el juego, Leonardo se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina siendo observado atentamente por Rafael.

Leonardo se sirvió su té en su tazón favorito, sonriendo olía el aroma del vapor de aquella infusión. Luego saco el pocillo de porcelana en donde estaban sus galletas favoritas, saco la tapa y metió su mano…pero no era precisamente galletas lo que encontraría allí…

- ¿Que demonios? – Leo sintió como algo vivo, largo y escamoso le rozaba la mano.

Leonardo nervioso saco la mano y vio como salía parada una serpiente que lo veía con ojos amenazadores. Con mucho cuidado Leo dejo el pocillo en la mesa sin sacarle los ojos de encima al reptil que podría atacarlo ante cualquier movimiento brusco. Pero a pesar de los movimientos suaves de Leo, la serpiente estaba mas inquieta y lista para atacar…el reptil se lanzo encima de Leo, pero este utilizo la tapa de pocillo como escudo y en un movimiento rápido cerro el pocillo con la serpiente en su interior. El chico suspiro tranquilo.

Solo Rafael observo lo ocurrido con la serpiente y Leo, ya que sus otros hermanos estaban muy distraídos en el videojuego. El de bandana roja vio como su hermano tomaba el pocillo y metía su mano sin preocupación, luego vio como sacaba la mano del pocillo y como la serpiente saco la cabeza dispuesto a atacarlo…Rafael se sentía frustrado al ver a su hermano mayor sin ninguna señal de miedo, solo estaba alerta y un poco de nervioso... nada mas. La frustración se convirtió en ira al ver como Leo evadía el ataque de la serpiente y luego la metía nuevamente al interior del pocillo como si nada.

- ¡No puede ser! – gritó de pronto Rafael, levantándose furioso y botando el sillón – ¡es increíble, uno se esfuerza tanto para nada! – decía enojado - ¡Aggh!- de una patada saco volando una mesita que se interponía en su caminar a la sala de entrenamiento, necesitaba su saco de boxeo.

Leonardo iba a llevarse aquel pocillo lejos de la casa, pero escucho como Rafael gritaba furioso botando el sillón y una mesa de una sola patada, para luego encerrarse en la sala de entrenamiento. Esto no podía esperar, tenía que ver que demonios le pasaba a Rafael esta vez.

- A ver donde la dejo - decía Leo mirando toda la cocina - ¡allí! – se subió a una silla y dejo el pocillo en el estante mas elevado de la cocina – quédate aquí por mientras – el chico se bajo y se fue rápidamente a la sala de entrenamiento – ¡¿Rafael que demonios te pasó ahora?¡ – se escucho mientras el chico entraba y cerraba la puerta.

Tanto Donatelo como Miguelangel se miraron entre si confundidos…primero vieron a un Rafael iracundo sin razón, pateando todo a su paso y dirigiéndose furioso a la sala de entrenamiento y después a Leonardo perseguirlo.

- ¿Que demonios paso?- señalo confundido Donatelo.

- Lo mismo de siempre – suspiró Mike como si nada – un ataque de ira de Rafa y un sermón de Leo por su carácter –

- Eso lo entiendo- decía divertido Don – lo que no entiendo es porque se enojo Rafa –

- Ese se enoja por todo – sonreía Mike, cuando de pronto un gruñido de su estomago lo desconcentro- ¡Ups! sigue tú, hace hambre –

Por mientras que Miguelangel se dirigía a la cocina, se podía escuchar una discusión en la sala de entrenamiento, Rafael le explicaba a Leonardo que se había enojado porque estaba perdiendo en el juego y el intrépido sermoneándolo porque debía controlar su carácter.

- Lo mismo de siempre – suspiro divertido Mike – a ver… ¿que comeré? – miraba para todos lados de la cocina cuando vio algo arriba de un estante…las galletas de Leo - si están tan arriba es porque realmente están sabrosas y quiere esconderlas – señalo pensativo el chico – ¡pero no podrá conmigo! –

Miguelanagel tomo una silla y parándose en ella alcanzo el pocillo. Se bajo con su tesoro en las manos, dejándolo en la mesa.

- Deben ser de chocolate si estaban tan lejos – decía mientras metía la mano – que raro, tiene como unas huinchas de protección largas de…- el chico sintió como esta "huincha" se enrollo en su mano, empezando a subir – ¿que demonios? – saco la mano del pocillo y vio con pánico como una serpiente estaba enrollada en su mano de donde avanzo rápidamente hasta llegar a su brazo casi llegándole al hombro, el reptil empezaba a causar presión a su brazo.

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

- ¡AHGGG! ¡Me comerá el brazo! – grito Mike desesperado, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y botando la mesa con todo encima – ¡me estrangulara mi bracito!- empezó a correr de un lado para otro.

Donatelo sintió el grito y se levanto de inmediato para ver que pasaba, al igual que Leonardo y Rafael quienes asomaron la cabeza para ver de donde provenía el escándalo. Los tres hermanos vieron de inmediato como Mike corría de un lado para otro con la serpiente apretando su brazo.

- Demonios la encontró – decía Leonardo

- ¿Pero como? – preguntaba confundido Donatelo

Ambos hermanos estaban a punto de ir a auxiliar a su hermano menor, pero Rafael tenía otros planes

- ¡Al estanque Mike!,¡las serpientes odian el agua!- grito con una sonrisa malévola el de bandana roja.

Tanto Leo como Don lo miraron molestos, sin embargo Mike lo vio esperanzado y salio corriendo afuera de la guarida.

- ¡No Mike, espera! – apenas grito Leo siguiendo a su hermano histérico.

- Rafael – lo miro Donatelo molesto - ¿cual es la gracia de decirle esto? – decía siguiendo a Leo.

- Nada, solo quería verlo mojado – señalo divertido Rafael, siguiendo también a sus hermanos.

- ¡Mike espera! – seguía gritando Leo mientras veía como su hermano menor llegaba a un estanque grande - ¡es broma lo que dijo rafa!...¡espera!-

Pero fue en vano, Miguelangel se tiro de cabeza al medio del estanque de agua, salió a la superficie y vio como la serpiente seguía como si nada en su brazo, incluso la presión había aumentado…. empezó a agitar los brazos frenéticamente pero lo único que conseguía era hundirse.

- ¡AAHGG! ¡ME AHOGARA! – Mike apenas gritaba antes de hundirse y tragar agua nuevamente, sintió que alguien saltaba al lado de él y lo jalaba a la superficie, el menor vio quien era – ¡Leo! ¡la serpiente me comerá o me ahogara! – decía con los ojos con lagrimas.

Leonardo lo tomó del brazo para que no se volviera a hundir.

- Tranquilo Mike – decía calmado- los reptiles captan tu miedo, solo trata de estar calmado…-

- ¡PERO LEO! – gritaba el menor, pero la mirada serena de su hermano le causo tranquilidad – ok, ok…- respiro calmado y cerro los ojos.

Por mientras que su hermano menor se relajaba, Leo le tomaba el brazo con la serpiente y lo dejaba quieto en la superficie del agua. A los segundos la serpiente se fue soltando del brazo de Miguel hasta separarse y marcharse nadando por el origen del estanque.

- Listo Mike, se fue - Leo vio como su hermano abrió los ojos y suspiro tranquilo al ver su brazo libre.

- Gracias, bro – sonrío el menor.

- ¿Y eso es todo? - Rafa sonreía sarcásticamente con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared – yo quería ver mas gritos -

- ¡Eres malo! – Mike señalo enojado – ¡pero malo de adentro!-

- ¡Estamos a mano por reírte cuando me enfrente a la araña!-

- Rafael - lo miro serio Leo – tu broma casi ahoga por la histeria a Mike.

- ¡Oh vamos! – Rafael levantaba las manos – eso no pasaría porque estábamos nosotros –

- Aun así, fue mala tu broma – decía Donatelo ayudando a Miguelangel a salir del estanque- no tiene ni una gracia tirar a alguien al agua cuando esta histérico –

- Pero el se rió cuando estaba histérico con lo de la araña – se intentaba justificar Rafael – y no le dijeron nada -

- Reír no tiene probabilidades que alguien se pueda ahogar – lo miro serio Donatelo.

Rafael miro a sus hermanos, en realidad tenían razón, se le había pasado la mano esta vez.

- Ok, ok...entiendo – suspiro Rafa – lo siento por esto del estanque – miro a Mike.

- Ok - señalo Mike – yo también lo siento por reírme cuando te enfrentaste a la araña, aunque igual estuvo gracioso – Rafael lo miro molesto- colócate en mi lugar Rafa, ahora mismo te reíste con esto de mi histeria –

Rafael lo miro pensativo y termino sonriendo.

- Ok Mike, ahora lo entiendo…entonces no mas bromas cuando están histéricos – Rafael miro a los chicos que sonreían y luego al estanque en donde estaba aun Leo alejado…pero noto algo…- Leo…¡atrás tuyo! – grito serio.

- Dijiste que no mas bromas – dijo Leo serio.

- ¡Es verdad!, ¡Leo sal del agua ahora! – grito Rafael asustado.

Tanto Mike y Donatelo se dieron vuelta para mirar a Leo y palidecieron, el intrépido se dio cuenta que no era broma… miro atrás y vio como un cocodrilo se acercaba amenazante.

- ¡Demonios! – grito nervioso, comenzó a nadar rápidamente hacia la orilla, mientras sus hermanos le tiraban al cocodrilo de todo para distraerlo.

- Nada rápido Leo – decía Rafa le lanzaba un ladrillo al cocodrilo que evadía con gran rapidez.

De pronto el cocodrilo se hundió sin mostrar señales de su ubicación.

- ¿Donde esta?, ¿donde esta? – decía nervioso Mike.

Justo antes que Leo llegara, el cocodrilo salio en la orilla impidiéndole el paso. Rafael tomo un ladrillo dispuesto a estampárselo en la cabeza al cocodrilo, pero el reptil con cola y lo empujo fuertemente contra Mike y Donatelo. Leonardo vio esto enojado…a sus hermanos no los tocaba nadie.

- ¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡pues ven por mi, maldito demonio! – grito Leonardo.

- ¡No Leo! -grito Mike parándose, pero fue en vano…el cocodrilo se lanzo encima de Leo – ¡NOO! – grito con terror el menor.

Solo se veía una lucha en el agua, a veces el cocodrilo, a veces Leo…el agua lo tapaba todo y salpicaba para todos lados.

- ¡Ahora te apoyo, bro! – decía Rafael a punto de tirarse cuando de pronto…el agua quedo calmada… sin señales de Leo o del cocodrilo.

De pronto, una bandana azul salio a la superficie, flotando sin su dueño… el miedo se apodero de los chicos.

- ¡NO, LEO! - grito Rafael saltando al estanque para buscar a su hermano, pero alguien lo jaló a la superficie antes de que nadara a las profundidades… ese alguien no era mas que Leonardo que surgía recién del agua.

- Calma, bro – decía agitado el intrépido – estoy bien – sonreía tranquilo, mientras atrás de él salía flotando el cocodrilo inconciente – ¿recuerdas los puntos de presión del cocodrilo que enfrentamos cuando éramos niños? – Rafael apenas afirmó con la cabeza - simplemente ahora lo aplique de nuevo -

- ¡Demonios Leo! – suspiro aliviado Rafael – menos mal que no soy cardiaco o me matas – señalaba dándole un empujón a su hermano mayor.

Leonardo y Rafael salieron del estanque, Mike le dio un abrazo a Leo tomándolo de sorpresa

- Pensé que te había comido como sushi de tortuga – decía el menor con miedo.

- ¿Y eso existe? – pregunto Rafael

- No creo - respondía Donatelo

- Sushi o sopa o lo que sea de tortuga… pensé que se lo había comido – señala aun asustado Mike temblando.

- Ya calma, peque – Leo lo abrazaba con ternura - todo esta bien ahora…ya no paso nada…- se separo y lo miro a los ojos y noto el cansancio de Mike – creo que tienes que ir a descansar un rato, ¿muchos sustos hoy no? – el menor asintió.

- Siempre malcriándolo -

- Rafa – lo miro serio Leo- si no hubieras hecho la broma del agua, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido –

- Ok, me quedo callado por ahora – bufó Rafael

- Milagro – señalo Don

- Apocalipsis – sonrío Leo

- Ya no busquen – decía el chico cruzando los brazos, miro a Mike – ¿y tu no dirás nada? –

El menor negó cansado con la cabeza para luego abrazar nuevamente a Leo, quien lo abrazo de manera protectora.

- Ya, bro tranquilo…todo esta bien – decía Leo, luego miro a sus otros dos hermanos - llévense el cocodrilo lejos de aquí, por mientras que llevo a Mike a la guarida – Leo se separo de su hermano menor y lo miro tranquilo – vamos Mike, te hare un té y te iras a dormir un rato a tu habitación – el menor asintió, pero Leo miro nuevamente al de bandana roja.-… y Rafa, como castigo harás la cena favorita de Miguel –

Rafa iba a protestar, pero al ver la cara cansada de Mike, decidió no hacerlo… odiaba ver a su hermano menor sin su característica sonrisa, así que intentaría alegrarlo cocinándole su cena favorita.

.

Un rato después, Donatelo y Rafael se llevaban el cocodrilo inconciente en un carro lejos de la guarida.

- Sin querer supimos que Leo no le tiene miedo a los cocodrilos – decía Donatelo

- ¿Seguro que fue casualidad? – lo vio incrédulo el de bandana roja - ¿no será que tú lo planeaste?-

- ¡Como se te ocurre que arriesgaría la vida de mi hermano así! – señalo ofendido Don

- Bueno, con el laxante y la serpiente se te pasó un poco la mano-

- Te dije que la serpiente era inofensiva y no tenia ni colmillos- refuto Don – por otro lado el laxante solo creo malestar momentáneo… pero un cocodrilo es una posible muerte – el chico estaba enojado.

- Ok, lo siento – Rafael noto que Don lo miraba extrañado – ¡¿Que?!-

- Que has pedido muchas disculpas hoy, no causaras de verdad un Apocalipsis – decía divertido el chico genio.

- ¡Oh cállate! se te pego lo de Mike – le dio un zape a su hermano.

- ¡Y a ti no se te quita lo bruto! – se quejo Donatelo

- Gracias –

- No era un cumplido – suspiro Don – bueno, como sea descartamos dos miedos mas…la serpiente y los cocodrilos-

- Y ahora ¿cual? – preguntaba Rafael mientras ayudaba a su hermano a bajar el cocodrilo del carro dejándolo en una alcantarilla alejada.

- Ya pensaremos en algo – decía pensativo Donatelo - pero después de la cena, dejemos a Mike descansar… además para que tú hagas la cena -

- Tienes razón – señalo Rafael mientras conducía el carro de vuelta a la guarida – después de la cena planeamos algo…pero si o si hay que descubrir el miedo del intrépido – decía entusiasmado.

- Así es – señalaba Donatelo – porque esto no terminara aquí – afirmo decidido.

En la guarida, Leonardo sintió un nuevo escalofrío…

.

* * *

.

Fin de este capitulo…

Ni los animales salvajes causaron miedo en Leonardo, ¿tendrá algún miedo este chico?...mas adelante sabremos, junto con uno que otro giro inesperado ;)

*Nota: el recuerdo del cocodrilo es del capitulo "Tales of Leo" de la serie del 2003. En este capitulo se recuerda cuando Rafa y Leo eran niños y enfrentan a un cocodrilo, pero Leonardo lo vence con los puntos de presión dejando inconciente al reptil.

Gracias por leer mi fics :)

Espero sus review

Cloeh.

.


	5. Giros inesperados

¡Hola chicas!, disculpas infinitas por el retraso de este capítulo, pero no he tenido tiempo para nada con el trabajo y otros problemillas u.u.

Pero ahora subo este capítulo por fin, que traerá más de una sorpresa y giros inesperados.

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**_ este fics está hecho en el contexto de la serie del 2003 (con Casey y Abril adultos), la única diferencia es que tendrá a Spike, la tortuga mascota de Rafa de la serie del 2012. Será importante para algunos momentos.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Giros inesperados"**

.

Leonardo salía de la habitación de Miguelangel, quien ya estaba durmiendo tranquilo. Realmente estaba estresado su pequeño hermano, aunque quien no con ese día…el temblor, el apagón, los espíritus, el veneno en la botella de soya, la araña, la serpiente y el cocodrilo.

- Muchas cosas para un día – señalaba pensativo Leonardo sentándose en un sillón de la sala – ¿será que…? – sus pensamientos de sospecha fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de sus hermanos.

- Ya llegamos de dejar al cocodrilote – decía Rafael llegando a la sala.

- ¿En serio? no me di cuenta si no me dices - bromeaba divertido Leonardo.

- Ja-ja-ja, que gracioso – ironizaba Rafa.

- ¿Y Mike? – pregunto Don.

- Esta durmiendo en su habitación – señalo Leo.

- Que flojo –

- Rafa – lo miro de reojo Leonardo - han pasado cosas muy estresantes hoy y el mas sensible de los tres aquí es Mike entonces les afecta más rápido… pero es raro esto - decía pensativo - todo se junto hoy… ¿no les parece extraño? –

Rafael y Donatelo se miraron cómplices y un poco nerviosos, lo que Leonardo noto de inmediato.

- Chicos…¿uds. no estarán…? -

- ¡Oh vamos, Leo! – interrumpió rápidamente Donatelo - son solo coincidencias – decía como si nada

- Tan paranoico como siempre, intrépido – reía Rafa – deja de analizar todo, ese es el trabajo de este – empujo a Don

- Si – asintió Donatelo molesto por el empujón - porque si esperamos tus análisis, Rafa, ya estaríamos como sopa de tortugas en manos de Shredder –

- …o de Bishop – agrego divertido Leo

- …o de Stockman- señalaba pensativo Don

-… o del rey rata – sonreía Leo.

- ¡OK! ¡Entendí el punto! – grito enojado Rafael – me voy a hacer la cena – decía caminando hacia la cocina

- ¡Que quede comestible! – señalo Don, pero recibió un fuerte almohadazo - ¡tan bruto Rafa! –

- ¡Gracias! – señalo feliz Rafael.

- ¡Que no es un cumplido! – refutaba molesto su hermano genio.

Donatelo se giro a ver a Leonardo que estaba mas pensativo, eso no era bueno para ellos… su hermano mayor era astuto y podía empezar a sospechar algo, si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya.

A pesar que habían decidido con Rafael que los "experimentos" seguirían después de la cena, el de bandana morada sabía que debía distraerlo ese rato para que su hermano mayor no empezara a sacar conclusiones.

- Leonardo, avancemos el videojuego nuevo –

- Yo lo traje y ni lo he jugado – miró Rafael de la cocina

- Después lo juegas – señalaba Donatelo – ahora Leo necesita distraerse un poco – miro cómplice a Rafa haciéndolo entender - a ver Leo, mira…- así le comenzaba a explicar el juego a su hermano mayor, quien se entusiasmo y comenzó a jugarlo para alivio de sus hermanos.

Ya había pasado un rato en donde Leonardo y Donatelo estaban entusiasmados en el juego, incluso Rafael después de cocinar se les había sumado.

- ¡Pero por ahí no, Leo! – decía molesto Rafael en vano – ¡ves?, te atrapo la policía – suspiro – presta para acá – le quito el control - yo te paso esta etapa –

- ¡Rafa! – reclamó Donatelo, pero Leo lo interrumpió

- No te preocupes Donnie, deja que juegue un rato – decía estirando los brazos – ya he jugado much…- se fijo en algo – no puede ser…-

- ¿Que paso? – pregunto Don

- Acabo de verla moverse –

Donatelo vio donde le indicaba Leonardo, en la esquina de la habitación estaba una bella muñeca de trapo japonesa que le habían enviado al maestro desde Japón.

- No me tomes en cuenta seguramente estaba cansado por el juego – se rió de si mismo Leo.

- Se te pego lo de Mike - sonreía Don – a él le da miedo, dice que lo mira feo –

- Según el zoquete todo lo miro a feo – señalaba distraído Rafa en el juego – ¡demonios!, ¡los polis me atraparon! –

Donatelo iba a gritar que le tocaba a él, pero vio la muñeca temblar y levantar un brazo, confirmo lo dicho por su hermano mayor, la muñeca se estaba moviendo…

- Don, te toca –

- Dale tu Leo – decía como si nada – quiero ver algo…-

- Ok – Leo tomaba contento el control, el juego realmente lo tenía entusiasmado

Mientras Leonardo estaba inmerso en el juego, el de bandana morada se levanto hacia la muñeca y la tomo para verificar algún hilo o algo…pero no tenia nada. Volvió y se sentó al lado de Rafael quien lo miraba extrañado, Leonardo estaba 100 % concentrado en el juego, sin escuchar nada de lo que hablaran sus hermanos.

- Es ilógico – suspiro Don.

- ¿Que es ilógico Eintein? – decía Rafael con los brazos cruzados

- Que la muñeca se este moviendo –

- No juegues – lo miraba incrédulo Rafa

- Pensé que podía ser una broma tuya, pero no tiene ningún hilo ni nada parecido –

- Yo no soy – se acerco susurrando a Don – se supone que seguiríamos después de la cena con lo del miedo de Leo –

- Así es – pensaba Don – y Mike no puede ser porque esta dormido…pero no tiene hilo ni nada… aunque puede ser el viento – dicho esto se levantó, tomo a la muñeca y la dejo sentada en un sillón al lado de ellos, luego se sentó junto a Rafa y Leo – listo, hay no le llega nada de vien…- la muñeca se volvió a mover y esta vez levanto los dos brazos

- ¡Pero que carajo! – señalo ahora un asustado Rafael

- Es imposible, no tiene lógica – decía un poco alterado Donatelo.

- Es una muñeca embrujada, bro, no tiene lógica-

- Pero eso no existe- señalaba Don aun escéptico, cuando de pronto la muñeca empezó nuevamente a moverse, vibraba y levantaba sus brazos y piernas – ok, te creo – dijo un asustado Donatelo.

La muñeca seguía moviéndose para todos lados, estaba a punto de caerse del sillón, los chicos no podían moverse, estaban paralizados por el miedo.

- Leo… -

- Chicos déjenme un rato – decía distraído Leo – el policía esta que me atrapa –

- Leo… – decía aterrado Donatelo justo cuando la muñeca se caía del sillón por tanto movimiento.

Los chicos miraron expectantes y suspiraron aliviados al verla quieta en el suelo…pero su alivio fue muy breve… de pronto en un movimiento vibratorio la muñeca se paro y comenzó a girar la cabeza levantando los brazos y caminando hacia ellos.

- ¡AAHHH! – gritaron Don y Rafa aterrados, parándose de inmediato

- ¡¿Pero que…?! – decía Leonardo sin entender al ver a sus hermanos gritando y saltando detrás del sillón como alejándose de algo – ¿qué les pasa…?-

- ¡La muñeca! – apenas decía Don.

- ¡Es pariente de Chuky o que se yo! – Rafa miraba con miedo - ¡esta poseída! –

Leonardo vio donde le indicaban sus hermanos, la muñeca estaba caminando hacia él girando su cabeza y moviendo los brazos frenéticamente.

- ¡Wow! – dijo impresionado

- ¡¿Wow?! – lo miraron sus hermanos incrédulos, su hermano mayor ni en esas circunstancias tenia miedo simplemente se veía asombrado

- Sera un desafío de ahuyentar espíritus –

- ¡¿Como puede estar entusiasmado?! – decia Rafael exasperado a Donatelo – ¿como no puede tener miedo? –

- Silencio – lo hacía callar el mayor mientras se acercaba a la muñeca – basta demonio - pero la muñeca seguía moviéndose, se concentro aun mas – ¡BASTA YA! – de inmediato la muñeca se detuvo y cayo inerte al piso – listo – sonrió el chico.

- ¡¿Pero como?! – gritaron sus hermanos.

- Con un grito sin miedo se detienen los espíritus - explico serio Leo- pero solo es momentáneo, se debe hacer un ritual o volverá - tomo con cuidado el juguete – lo hare en un lugar tranquilo – se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto del maestro.

Tanto Donatelo como Rafael se alejaron un poco de su hermano cuado camino cerca de ellos, no por él sino por la muñeca que llevaba en las manos.

- Aun no entiendo la coincidencia de esto - decía sorprendido Rafael – ni que los espíritus se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en nuestro experimento –

- Y aun así, no le tiene miedo – asintió Donatelo.

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron decepcionados, pero luego observaron en dirección a la habitación, tenían curiosidad del ritual de su hermano mayor. Se acercaron curiosos y vieron a través de la puerta entreabierta como Leonardo estaba hincado enfrente de la muñeca que ya tenía un talismán de papel en la frente, el chico susurraba algo en japonés.

Los chicos observaban el ritual sumamente concentrados cuando una sombra apareció detrás de ellos y le toco con fuerza sus hombros.

- ¡AH! – gritaron ambos hermanos que por el susto cayeron pesadamente dentro de la habitación, miraron atrás de ellos y vieron que la sombra era Miguelangel quien reía a carcajadas.

- Chicos, estaba haciendo un ritual, ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo - suspiro Leonardo- salgan ahora -

- Ni un problema, te dejaremos solo - dijo Rafael levantándose - porque tengo que saldar cuenta con un zoquete – señalo tronándose los dedos y mirando a Mike, quien al escuchar esto salio corriendo de la habitación- ¡ven para acá zoquete de esta no te salvas! – salio persiguiendo a su hermano menor.

- Lo siento Leo – decía Don saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Donatelo camino a la cocina en donde Rafael ya había atrapado a su objetivo. El de bandana roja tenia sujeto a Mike del cuello, dándole varios zapes.

- Donnie, querido hermano – suplicaba Mike – sálvame de este bestia – recibió otro zape de Rafael.

- Lo siento Mike, pero esta vez te lo mereces – lo miro Don un poco molesto - entre tú y la muñeca esa casi nos matan del susto-

- La muñeca robótica – señalaba Mike aun atrapado.

- Diabólica querrás decir – refutaba Rafa.

- No, robótica – decía seguro el menor.

- A ver – señalo Donatelo sospechando algo - suéltalo Rafa – su hermano hizo caso y Don se acerco Mike – ¿tú tienes algo que ver con la…?-

- Lo hice yo – asintió divertido Mike

- ¿Tú hiciste que esa muñeca se moviera? ¡casi nos matas del susto! - se acerco Rafael amenazante por lo que Mike salto detrás de Don para cubrirse.

- No les alcance a decir – Mike señalaba con miedo detrás de su "escudo".

Donatelo se dio vuelta y miro de frente a Mike, aun no entendía el como.

- Estaba sin hilos, ¿como lo hiciste? –

- Saque varios vibradores de celulares y los puse en todas partes del cuerpo de la muñeca, también puse unas cosas mecánicas de mi robot de juguete en las piernas para ver si caminaba…y a ver que mas – decía pensativo - ¡ah! y le puse en el cuello algo que hacia girar un carrusel de juguete.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido – señalaba confundido Donatelo

- No sabia si funcionaria- decía Mike - cuando desperté y escuche a Leo en la sala supe que era la oportunidad, así que apreté todos los controles y celulares para que se movieran de a poco y como sentí pequeños comentarios asustados pensé que podía ser Leo…pero cuando lo escuche gritarle a la muñeca enojado y no asustado, supe que no había sido él – suspiro el chico – ni a eso le tiene miedo-

Miguelangel vio como sus hermanos lo veían con una mezcla de extrañeza y asombro.

- ¿Que pasa? -

- Pusiste chips a una muñeca para que se moviera…– decía Donatelo.

- …y resulto – señalo sorprendido Rafael.

- Fue un experimento brillante – sonrío Don.

- Lo se – sonreía orgulloso Mike – pero fracaso, no asusto a Leo…aunque – sonrió y miro divertido a sus hermanos - asusto a otros ¿no?

- ¡Oh cállate! – señalaron avergonzados sus hermanos, provocando la risa de Mike.

Leonardo salio de la habitación de Splinter y los vio en la cocina.

- Ya termine el ritual – señalo Leo - ya no tienen de que preocuparse por esa muñeca –

- Creo que ya lo sabíamos – sonrío Rafael mirando a un Mike cómplice, Leonardo los miro con sospecha.

- Vamos a cenar – señalo rápidamente Donatelo para distraer a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Si! – grito Mike – ¡tengo hambre! – corrió a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor.

- Que bueno que te levantaste de buen animo, Mike – decía Leo mientras se sentaba, su hermano menor le sonrió.

- ¡¿Quien quiere lasaña?! – señalaba Rafael poniendo en la mesa su lasaña que recién había hecho.

- ¡Yo! – gritaron al unísono sus hermanos.

- ¿Pero hecha por Rafael? – indico Mike con miedo.

- Ya no tengo hambre – señalo serio Donatelo.

- Estoy a dieta – asintió Leonardo

- ¡Hey! – dijo Rafael enojado.

- Es una broma, bro– rió Leonardo – vamos sirve, que tengo mucha hambre –

Y así en unos minutos después, de la lasaña solo quedaba migajas.

- Excelente – sonreía Leonardo – te luciste –

- Es increíble pero estaba comestible – señalo Mike.

- Vas a seguir – lo miró de reojo Rafael

- ¡Pff! no se te puede hacer ni un bromita – decía Mike, pero recibió un zape – no, ni un bromita – confirmo su teoría.

- Ya chicos – señalo Leo levantándose - lo que es yo, me iré a dormir temprano- estoy agotado con tantas cosas que han pasado hoy –

- ¿Estas muy cansado? – lo miro preocupado Mike.

- Mucho – asintió el intrépido – a uds. les han pasado muchas situaciones en donde tuve que ayudarlos ¿no? – sus tres hermanos asintieron – entonces merezco un descanso – decía estirándose y bostezando subiendo la escaleras - Buenas noches, chicos –

- Buenas noches, bro –

Sus tres hermanos observaron cuando Leo cerro la puerta de su habitación.

- Creo que lo estresamos y cansamos más que asustarlo – señalo Donatelo.

- No sigamos con esto – suspiro Mike – buscando su miedo, lo único que hicimos fue agotarlo y los únicos asustados fuimos nosotros –

Rafael y Donatelo miraron a su hermano menor y luego entre ellos, sonrieron divertidos pero bastante cansados.

- Es irónico ¿no?...nosotros salimos para atrás, creo que es momento de parar – dijo Rafael cansado

- Ok, no sigamos con esto - señalo Don – hay experimentos que no se pueden comprobar y no le esta haciendo bien ni a Leo ni a nosotros, además – miro temeroso a sus hermanos - no quiero ver otra vez una muñeca poseída -

- Ni yo un araña en mi cara – asintió temeroso Rafael

- Ni yo otra serpiente en mi brazo – suspiro Mike

- ¡Uff! ¡que día¡ – suspiro Rafael - lo bueno es que ya se acab…-

Rafael no pudo seguir ya que sintió un grito de Leonardo, vieron como este abría con violencia la puerta de su habitación y bajaba molesto parándose delante de ellos, el intrépido estaba furioso.

- ¿Que pas…?-

- ¡¿Donde esta Ogima?! – pregunto cortante Leonardo.

Sus tres hermanos se miraron sorprendidos, se habían olvidado del oso de peluche que habían escondido. Querían ver su miedo, pero lo único que lograron fue la ira de su hermano mayor… realmente su oso de peluche era algo que no había sido buena idea tomar.

- Leo calma – trataba de tranquilizarlo Don.

- ¿Que demonios están haciendo? – los miro mas molesto Leo – hoy han pasado muchas cosas extrañas y sé que uds están involucrados -

- Nos estas hechando la culp…- iba a refutar enojado Rafa, pero se quedo callado ante los ojos penetrantes de Leo.

- Es obvio Rafael – señalo serio Leo - ¿que están haciendo? –

Sus hermanos se miraron no querían decirle, porque talvez mas adelante ellos seguirían con este experimento. El silencio molesto aun mas a Leonardo y miro a Miguelangel quien aun estaba sentado en el comedor.

- Miguel ¿que esta pasando?, dímelo ahora – Leo se acerco a su hermano menor que lo miraba con un poco de temor.

Rafael y Donatelo se miraron asustados, sabían que Mike no soportaba la presión de un Leonardo furioso.

- Yo no… - apenas decía Mike

- ¡Dímelo ahora! – Leo golpeó con la mano la mesa, suficiente para Mike.

- Estábamos buscando algún miedo tuyo- dijo Mike rápidamente – por eso lo de la araña, la serpiente , la muñeca, pero no tienes miedo a nada - apenas respiraba Mike – por favor no nos mates – decía ya asustado el chico.

Leonardo miro a sus otros hermanos y estos asintieron, el intrépido suspiro más calmado pero aun molesto por la ausencia de Ogima.

- Cada cosa que se les ocurre chicos – suspiro serio - saben que hay cosas que yo odio que tomen y una de esas es Ogima-

- Ok, lo sentimos Leo – señalo Don - te devolveremos a Ogima, es obvio que no te asustaste sino que te enojaste-

- Mike ¿donde esta? – pregunto Rafael.

Miguel se levanto y abrió la puerta del mueble de abajo del lavaplatos, pero se paralizo al ver lo que tenia enfrente suyo.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto esta vez preocupado Leo al ver la expresión de su hermano menor.

- Yo nunca pensé que esto pasaría…- apenas decía Mike.

Leonardo se acerco y aparto a su hermano menor para ver el interior del mueble, en el rincón estaba su oso de peluche, pero en un estado deplorable. Durante todo el día le había caído agua con oxido en todo su cuerpo por lo que tenia muchas manchas, pero lo peor es que producto del oxido las costuras habían cedido quedando con su cabeza y brazos colgando solo por unos hilos.

Tanto Rafael y Donatelo observaron impactados la escena.

- Leo, lo sentimos mucho- apenas decía Rafael por el estado del oso y la expresión de su hermano mayor.

Leonardo con una tristeza infinita tomo su oso de peluche, en la mayoría de todos los recuerdos de su infancia siempre estaba ese peluche y ahora estaba dañado por algo que pudo haberse evitado.

Por su parte, los chicos sabían que se habían equivocado hasta el fondo, el rostro de su hermano mayor mostraba una tristeza infinita, una tristeza que no se le veía desde niño.

- Leo, nunca quisimos que pasara est..-

- Puedo aceptar su juego este – interrumpió de pronto Leo - lo de la araña, serpiente o cualquier cosa…menos esto – veía su oso de peluche.

- Leonardo, lo sentim…-

- Así que buscaban mi miedo ¿no? – interrumpió un sombrío Leonardo presionando el oso de peluche en su pecho – todo el día estuvieron haciendo esto, hasta romper uno de mis posesiones mas valiosas -

- Leo, nunca quisimos que le pasara eso a Ogima – señalaba culpable Mike.

- Pero lo hicieron…- dijo Leo molesto, dejando sin palabras a sus hermanos.

Un sombrío Leonardo se levanto dándoles la espalda, mirando el oso que representaba los recuerdos de su niñez… cuando reía por las bromas de sus hermanos, cuando temía quedar solo en la oscuridad, cuando necesitaba hablar y llorar con alguien. Y ahora por un juego sin sentido esta posesión estaba dañada…esto no podía quedar así, esta vez no lo dejaría pasar…

Los chicos sintieron de inmediato el cambio del aura de tristeza a enojo…a venganza.

- Si uds estuvieron todo el dia buscando mis miedos – señalo Leonardo - ¡pues ahora yo les mostrare los suyos! – se dio vuelta y los miro con unos ojos llenos de furia.

- ¿Que? – apenas dijeron sus hermanos.

- Yo les mostraré sus miedos – señalo serio Leo - miedos que ni uds sabían que tenían, miedos que solo yo sé que tienen porque los conozco mejor de lo que se conocen uds mismos – el chico salio de la cocina en dirección a su habitación

- En serio, bro fue sin querer – decía Rafael.

Leonardo paro en medio de la escalera y se giro a verlos

- ¡Esta vez pasaron la línea y uds lo saben! – señalo enojado

- Leonardo, lo sentimos mucho – señalaba Donatelo – no te enojes –

- Supongo que el enojo se me pasara, pero ahora tengo derecho a estar furioso ¿no?-

- ¡No nos mates! – decía Mike, haciendo que los demás lo quedaran mirando extrañados.

- Solo les hare sentir lo que uds intentaron hacerme hoy…asustarme - Leonardo miro su oso y nuevamente su rostro se lleno de ira- solo prepárense – señalo furioso caminando a su habitación y cerrando con un portazo la puerta.

Sus hermanos se miraron entre si con asombro y miedo.

- ¿Ese era Leo? – pregunto asustado Mike

- Jamás lo había visto tan enojado – señalo Donatelo.

- Y todo por nuestra culpa – asintió Rafael - fue un grave error esconder a el oso ese – se cruzo de brazos – pero no será mucho escándalo por un peluche -

- Rafael – le reprocho Don – lo que le paso a Leo es como si a ti te hubieran dañado a Spike o roto tu saco de boxeo-

- Pues el que lo hace queda sin dientes-

- Pero Leo no es tan violento como tú – señalo Don – analiza mas las cosas –

- Y eso si es de temer – los miro Mike - ¿cumplirá lo que dijo?-

- Vamos Leo no es así – señalaba Rafael - el de los enojos con venganza soy yo -

- Esperemos que solo sean palabras provocadas por un enojo – suspiro Don.

Pero esto no seria un simple enojo, Leonardo estaba decidido a dar vuelta la moneda…ahora los blancos del experimento del miedo serian otros.

.

* * *

.

Fin del capitulo… los chicos cruzaron una línea que jamás debieron traspasar y ahora Leonardo ¿cumplirá lo dicho y mostrara a los chicos sus temores?…eso y mas en el próximo capitulo

Actualizare lo mas pronto posible, lo que si les aseguro es que no dejare botado esta historia, porque tengo demasiadas ideas nuevas ;)

Gracias por leer mi fics :)

Espero sus review

Cloeh.

.


End file.
